Mushroom Kingdoms Scarlet Speedster (REBOOT)
by iamthedoctor482
Summary: reboot of the original story, hopefully its better and less cringy than the original. rated T for language and other things


TIME: 9 MONTS AGO

Mario and Luigi are the mushroom kingdom's two heroes, while luigi, a little less known due to his cowardly nature, still does his part in being a hero of the kingdom, like for instance saving the princess from bowser. But, this was and adventure that would change everything about Luigi and everything about the mushroom kingdom soon after.

Mario and luigi were busy bouncing around one of bowsers castles, dodging traps and avoiding fire pits and all the typical castle traps. They got to the door where they would usually fight one of his lackeys like maybe Kamek or one of his koopalings. They were greeted by Kamek flying around on that broom. Now normally Kamek wouldn't fight them and prefer to shower the room with whatever boss was in it to grow or make them more powerful and all the like. Kamek flew at them spinning in a corkscrew like fashion but the brothers jumped over him, he then came back around and started firing that magic from his wand and luigi jumped on him making Kamek fall to the ground. Kameck then waved his wand in the air in a circle motion and then the clouds darkened and the skys opened up releading waves of energy, then Kamek pointed his wand at Luig and then a bolt of lightning crashed into him, knocking him out, and this is where our story truly begins.

LOCATION: HOSPITAL, PRESENT DAY

"Uuugh, wait what? Where am I?" Luigi woke up with a goran, he was confused. Expecting to see the castle and Mario taking care of Kamek, but instead he woke up with 4 white walls, a tube up his nose, an IV drip, and a heart moniter.

"The hospital, what am I doing in the hospital? Did the lightning strike get me that bad?" Luigi looked around and saw the heart monitor screen frozen, as if it was a picture. "What? Why is my heart monitor frozen?" He asked to no one, confused, he then watched as the monitor came back to life as if it didn't just stop for no reason, "ok first I get struck by lightning then the hospital has faulty equipment.

The doctors must have known he was awake because just then him and Mario's cousin, Dr. Vincent Mario walked in. Vincent was one of the top doctors in the kingdom, he looked like mario but instead of wearing read with overalls he wore a doctors coat and had one of those head lamp things instead of a hat.

"Luigi! You scared the hell out of us man we didn't know if you would ever wake up." He said with a releived tone.

Luigi was worried, how long was he out? Was his thoughts, he knew he would dread the answer to this question. "Vincent, how long was I in here?" asked luigi, trying while failing to keep the worry from his voice.

Vincent, who didn't know how else to break it to him, just decided to rip off the band aid. "you've been here in a coma for exactly nine months Luigi." he said with a tired sigh.

Luigi should have kept his mouth shut, maybe it was easier to find out later for himself rather than have this piled onto him right after he woke up. His breaths were fast and uneven, he had missed almost a whole year of his life, really he should count himself lucky, some people never wake up from a coma but right now all Luigi could think of is 'holy shit I missed almost a whole year now I'm about to have a panic attack. But on the plus side spider man ps4 is already out and maybe a little cheaper than when it just came out. (who else ready for that game?) he thought trying to brighten up his thoughts.

Vincent noticed that Luigi was about to freak out. "Are you ok luigi?"

Luigi didn't want Vincent to know he was on the edge of a panic attack so he did the only thing he could think to do, bullshit his way out.

"Yeah I'm fine just ready to get out you know? See what I missed and all that." He said with what he hoped was a convincing smile. Vincent looked at Luigi carefully, then decided that Luigi was fit to leave the hospital, he left and came back with a clipboard. (I'm not sure if this is how it works in hospitals so bear with me.)

"alright Luigi just sign heeee" time seemed to slow down as Vincents talking slowed to a crawl.

"Vincent? Hey, Vincent!" Luigi called out to his cousin, now freaking out.

"eeeeeaaaaar and your free to go, Luigi, are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he saw Luigi with sweat and a scared look on his face.

Luigi was confused, he was sure that time had froze up for a second, why didn't Vincent notice? But none the less he gave that same bullshit smile, wanting to get out of here before something weird happened again.

"I'm fine." Was all Luigi said as he took the pen chained to the board and signed his name. he then had his clothes delivered to him and left.

He met up with mario at home (I don't know how I'm supposed to write this scene so I'll just give a breif summary of the reunion, I don't know how to write mario HALP) and when Mario saw him he lept up from the couch and tackled him in a bro hug, they talked and laughed and just caught up on things in general.

Luigi then went out for a run, he figured he hadn't been kept in shape since the lightning strike and had a sudden urge to go out and go for a run, so he did. Right as Luigi took a running step from the house he felt himself rocketing forward at the speed of what he thought to be 100 invincibility stars, he also felt a surge of electricity buzzing through his body. Luigi, who was too busy screaming like a man being tortured didn't notice the orange lightning trail he left behind.

Luigi tried to will himself to stop by trying to make himself slide, he did, but he planned on doing like a surf on the land and not by tumbling and sliding on his back.

As Luigi got up to veiw his surroundings he noticed he was in the desert kingdom.

"The desert kingdom? That's like half a day running here." He said trying to steady his rapid breathing.

END OF CHAPTER

And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of the remake, don't expect regular uploads, expect them to be few and far between mainly because it's hard to get me motivated and my laptop is being a dick. See ya hopefully before christmas or whenever I get hit with ideas and an urge to write.


End file.
